Remembering
by OwnedSwiftStars14
Summary: Everything is fine and great nothing could be more better. Erza remembers how she got to be who she is now with great friends by her side through thick and thin. Its all because of him, that one sentence that turns everything around.


**A/N: I had this same story on before but I had to change something things to make thing make sense for later on. Just for those who did read it before I just changed the name of the stick, and added a extra part from where I left off from before**. **I'd like too once again to** **apologize before hand for mistakes because I became to lazy for the second part I added to my editor. **

**Read and Review!  
><strong>

**F.I.M: Fairies Impossible Mission (Group Name)**

**Kunpuuarmu : a little way of saying scented wind in japans.**

**Phoenix: The kendo stick's name**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail**

**`Read aloud`**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'~ Erza's only~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 `What I'm today!`<p>

~Past~

In a place full of amazing and blissful memories a beautiful girl with long scarlet hair was happily watch her favourite T.V show. Right up close to the T.V screen where she was wearing her favourite white dress shirt, and blue skirt. She went by the name Erza Scarlet. "My favourite hero lives in a T.V show. He wears a scarf that kind of looks like dragon scales. He's never there when you want him but he comes in and saves the day when you need him. He's not exactly reliable, but I've always loved him. Splashman."

~Present~

*Thump*, *thump*

*hu hu hu hu*

The man stopped and turned around. To look at the person chasing him into an alley.

"Bitch… Who would have though I'd run into the Titania," claimed the stranger.

"Don't call me Titania, jerk. Seriously, jerk… Shaking down people for money? If you want cash get a job, jerk!" yelled Erza, as her crimson red hair flowed in the air.

"Stop calling me a jerk!" he screamed as he charged at her with a crowbar.

Erza stood ready for an attack. *whump* hitting back with her Phoenix as she knocked the crowbar out of his hand. She was furious, smacking her Phoenix to the ground making the ground move.

Becoming flabbergasted the guy spoke "Your…"

"Huh oh? You still want to go around me?" replied Erza.

"N-No, Please forgive me I beg you! I'll give the money back!" stuttered the robber. Before running for his life he threw the wallet he stole on the ground. Erza got down and picked up the wallet that had fallen. Someone came in to the alley that she was in and walked up from behind her. Turning around she kindly said "Here you go, it's safe now." Giving him his wallet back. "Thank you very much," taking his wallet back with joy. "If anything else happen be sure to ask F.I.M for help," she stated. "Right, thanks for your help, seriously!" happily walking away.

While she watched the boy joyfully speed walking away she saw her two best friends. A boy with pink hair wearing his school uniform as he wore it more of a rebel style he also wore his favourite dragon scale scarf. His name is Natsu Dragneel. As for the other boy he had navy blue hair with his school uniform but he had it more formally dress un like her other friend, and his name was Gray Fullbuster. Natsu came up to Erza and started to wipe her face. With a smile on his face Natsu said "Good work, Miss Scarlet!" Soon enough Gray came up as well "Miss, here's your strawberry cheese cake." Giving her the strawberry cheese cake, and feeding her a bite. "Man, that was a simple request!" exclaimed Natsu. Erza sighed after being pissed off at the guy for being so low, and trying to steal peoples money.

"Miss, your Phoenix," Gray commented. They went near a river bank and buried her Phoenix, and left a plate with a strawberry cheese cake on it.

A couple days after during the day. Erza was walking down the street. While she felt somebody tailing her, turning around she saw Natsu, and Gray. "Why are you guys following me?" she asked.

"Because, ya know…" Natsu quietly murmured. "It's not like we have anything else to do!" declared Natsu.

"That's exactly why!" She yelled. "Listen I'm going to buy a new stick. This is as important as a hermit looking for its perfect shell, understand? If you acting like a bunch of idiots you're outta here, got it?" spoke Erza. "We aren't gonna act like idiots," said the pink headed boy. "You better not," murmured Erza.

As they walked through the streets they found the store that sold many sport gears.

"Here it is," she said.

"Oh, there was a place for good kendo equipments? " said Natsu.

"Its near the school, but I had no idea," said Gray.

"This was the place I bought my Phoenix," announced Erza as they walk in to the store that they had been look at.

A man had quickly shut the closet door. "Welcome."

"Hello!" with a smile on her face. "Huh? Where's the old manger?" she questioned.

"Oh, I took over him not to long ago, Thank you for continued patronage. So how can I help you today?"

"I came by to buy a new stick," as she said that she walked up to the sections of kendo sticks and picked one up.

"I'd like something that had the same feel with my Phoenix, when I was in battle," she had paused for a moment to think of what she'd like. "Something from its same company name `Blast`. With maybe a composite stick with plenty of carbon. Do you have any that is about 102cm that features a tip thinner than the normal Dobari Shinia?" she spoke as she knew what she was saying.

The man had confused look on his face, as he was dripping sweat from his forehead. "He he.. I'm sorry I just getting started here…but there some that have the same company name as the one you just spoke," "Oh," she said.

Standing behind her they both chatted. "As expected from a former pro kendo player," said Gray. "Something isn't right, when I'm hearing Erza speak like an expert…" said Natsu. Looking down at the sticks as she was deeply thinking. "This one feels right but the designs are…" she whispered to her self. Turning around fully when she suddenly noticed the two doing nothing, she screamed. "Hey! Don't just stand there! Help me look for one! The designs are important as well! Now GO!" Being shocked and afraid

"Miss! How about this one?" said Natsu while smirking.

"That was fast!" she spoke in amazement.

The stick Natsu had brought over had a scary skeleton type to it. On the stick it had its name, it had said `Evil Spirit`.

"Evil Spirit ? It looks to scary! It looks like a club you would whack people with." Erza explained while yelling.

"Yeah,… well I figured it would fit you, and how you would use it," spoke Natsu as he whispered the last part. "Anyways, you can find those kinds of stick anywhere." she pointed out.

"You have sharp eyes! That stick ranks the top 100 product that our store sells at the moment," says the manger.

"That's not that high at all! I don't want this, I want something cuter" exclaimed Erza.

"Miss, if you want something cute, then how about this?" suggested Gray.

`Fancy Donki!`

"Ooh, It's super cute! But its still a blunt weapon `Donki`." stated Erza.

"I felt like it was fitting considering how you use it…" spoke Gray.

"This is so annoying!" yelled Erza, "What happened to the Blast accessories? Are they all like this lately? You guys choose the freakiest ones out of the whole store. Why did I even let you come? And I bet he's already chosen another stupid one… " said Erza. Turning around to see Natsu holding a broom.

"Called it! What, a broom?" shouted Erza.

"Well, it fits the flow… Evil Sprit `kyouki`, Blunt weapon `donki`, Broom `houki`…" pouted Natsu.

"I don't want a broom! Where did you even get that from anyways?"

Forgetting about the rest, she picks up a stick randomly in the collections of Blast .

"Manger, can I swing the stick around for a little while?" asked Erza. "Oh that's fine please go ahead," said the Manger. She took a deep breath in waiting for a brief moment. Soon started to swing in all different directions making things around her blur in the colours of black and brown, then stopped, and sighed.

"Something about this isn't right…" sighed Erza once again.

"No, no I though that was quite amusing. That was some excellent stick work, yes indeed" laughing with joy spoke the Manger.

Natsu watched the seen carefully, and noticed something what was very off of the manger

"Mister…, that's a kendo stick, right?"

Stuttering the man said "Y-yeah, why of course it is"

"Then, why did you compliment her? The way she used the stick is obviously not the correct way" stated Natsu.

"U-um… I'm new, so…." said the Manger.

He quickly looked at broom then the closet in a swift motion.

"Natsu…?"asked Erza

Walking closer, and closer to the closet making the manger sweat drops. He finally reached it, and opened it. Finding a man inside with taped coving his month, and rope around his wrist. "Manger!" Screamed Natsu in a surprised tone. The manger made a short muffed sound. Then Natsu noticed the fake manger started to run.

"He's a robber!" yelled Natsu.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Erza as she quickly grabbed a stick from the stock piles of kendo stick and started to chase after the robber. While taking it she felt an ease to the stick and her. Making it feel like a perfect match for her. She chased the robber down the street. "Hey!" sticking out her stick she grabbed on to the knot at the back of the man's apron. Making him move back, and turn around. Letting go of the knot she swung the stick, and hitting him square in the face. Making him fly in the air, and hit a brick wall. "Excellent work miss" said Natsu. "Strawberry cheese cake?" asked gray.

It soon became noon, as they watched the robber get escorted to the police department with two cops. "Thanks, thanks a lot. Oh, I know if you want I'll let you have one on the house!" pointing at the one in her hands right now. "Really?" when he said that it had made her eyes shine like stars. "That's great, you don't have to pay for it now!" spoke Natsu.

"What'll I do, this one was fairly easy to use…" Erza spoke happily, as she was unsure what to choose, "I'll choose this one."

"This is going to be my new partner!" said Erza.

"Even though its just stick," spoke Natsu.

"What do you think pretty cool, right?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to give it a name just like the Phoenix?" asked Gray.

"Yeah! Something like the Leviathan, or something! Or Bankai, " said Natsu.

"Huh? A name…Phoenix was just the name of the product…This one called…`Fragrance`, huh? I'm pretty sure that means nice smell, or something on the lines of that right? Scent,"

"And Blast means strong wind," stated Natsu.

"Scent and wind, scented wind, Fragrant wind…", "Okay, I've decided! I'm going to name it Kunpuuarmu!" said Erza.

"Kunpuuarmu. Oh, I like it! It kind of sound like Zanpakuto!" said Natsu.

Gray walked past Natsu and closer to Erza to get a closer look at the new stick that she just got.

"It's strong, but it has a hint of cuteness to it too. I like it. Let's do our best, okay? Kunpuuarmu."

"The mean of Fragrance is correct, but…the word written on the stick is `Flagrance` the first R in the word is suppose to be a L," said Gray.

"Huh? What does Fragrance mean?", "Fragrance means vicious, or having a notorious reputation."

"What….?" she said in a surprised and questioning way.

"Ha ha ha, what the heck? That's totally opposite! Ha ha," laughed Natsu.

"Don't laugh, jerk!" Blushing in embarrassment, "Awww… that's not what I had in mind…" said Erza.

"I think it works well. It's a perfect fit for the weapon of Titian," spoke Gray.

Sighing after hearing that, and frowned a bit. "Fine, I suppose it will do." said Erza, " Titian… huh?" speaking in a low whisper.

Natsu looked around then noticed where they were, and saw a familiar park.

" Hey, Erza! Look where were near!" said Natsu as he grabbed her hand leading them to the park.

"Here?" spoke Erza in a soft voice.

"Yeah… It's been a while," replied Natsu.

'This is the place where I first broke my first stick.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know bad, right? If so tell me on the review section below! I don't mind. Review please! **

**P.S I am only 13 so it makes sense on how bad it is.  
><strong>


End file.
